Memory Lane:Percy Jackson Style
by booklover484
Summary: Jason, Leo, and Piper don't know much about our famous Son of Poseidon, so who better to ask then Annabeth, but will she agree? Will Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Grover get her to spill the history between them?
1. The Question

**This is my first fanfic…..hope you like it! This is after TLH….Jason, Piper, and Leo tries to find out about our famous Son of Poseidon!**

Chapter One: The Question

Piper's POV

"ANNABETH!", I yelled when I saw her sitting on the beach staring at the waves. She must've been in deep thought because she didn't turn around when I called her name. So, I just plopped down beside her and started thinking why she spends so much time here. Then the answer came to me…Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, her missing boyfriend. We sat in silence for a few minutes each of us in our own thoughts. I was thinking about the mysterious Son of Poseidon because every time Jason, Leo, or I ask someone they get all quiet and tell us to go ask Annabeth (even the Ares cabin). Right when I was about to ask her about Percy, she said,

" What's up with you Piper you're usually never this quiet?"

" I was going to ask you if you could tell Jason, Leo, and I about Percy because every time we ask someone they get all quiet and tell us to go ask you."

Annabeth fell silent for a few seconds, then she said, "I'll have to think about it Piper, I'll let you know when I've decided." Then she got up and ran to the Athena cabin not looking back. I sighed as I got up and went to the only place I knew to go to get gossip from…..my cabin. I ran into my cabin and looked over to see if Lacey was at her bunk. Surprisingly she was, she was almost never there.

"What's up Piper?", she said as I sat down beside her.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about Percy Jackson?". Lacey's reaction was surprising she snapped at me and told me to go ask Annabeth. I just sighed (for the second time today) and got up to go find Jason and Leo. I found them by the basketball court talking to Will Solace.

"Hey guys", I said trying to sound happy. But Jason saw right through me and said,

" Hey Pipes, what's up you seem distracted?". Leo and Will nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, if you must know nobody will tell me about Percy Jackson, not Annabeth, not even Lacey. Will didn't you know Percy, can you tell us about him?". Now it was Jason's and Leo's turn to nod their heads in agreement. Will shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Then he said," No, I'm sorry that's for Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Grover to tell you." Then he ran towards the basketball court, and I wondered who Nico and Grover were. I turned towards Jason and Leo and said,

" So, do you guys want to go see if Chiron will tell us about Percy?"

"Yup, I want to know more about this guy." Leo said. When we arrived at the big house Chiron was talking to Thalia, Rachel, a Satyr, and a guy wearing all black.

"Hello Chiron, Thalia, Rachel", we said. Then we introduced ourselves to the Satyr and to the guy. The satyr introduced himself as Grover, the Lord of the Wild, and the guy introduced himself as Nico, Son of Hades.

"Well, Chiron we were just wondering what you could tell us about Percy Jackson?", Jason asked. When Jason said 'Percy Jackson' Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Grover all got distant looks on their faces.

" I am truly sorry Jason, Leo, and Piper but that is for Annabeth and them to tell." He said as he gestured to Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Grover. Thalia stood up abruptly and said,

" I'm going to talk to Annabeth, are you guys coming?" They said" Yeah" and ran off toward the Athena cabin. Leaving a sad looking centaur, a confused looking Jason and Leo, and a Piper that is still waiting for an answer from Annabeth.

**Well that was it I hope you like it I might be able to get another chapter up tomorrow…..please review…..remember this is my first fanfiction so sorry if I made any errors**


	2. The Decision

**First off I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed my story or put as favorite story/author!:) I really appreciate it you guys…..well here's the second chapter.**

**Forgot disclaimer on last chapter so this is the disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own PJO**

Chapter Two: The Decision

Annabeth's POV

As I walked back to my cabin I thought about what Piper said. The only reason I didn't say yes was I didn't know if I could talk about Percy without crying. When I entered my cabin I saw that all of my siblings were out working on the Argo II. I sat down at a unoccupied desk and studied the blueprints for the Argo II. I had been looking at blueprints for over 30 minutes when the door burst open. I turned around to see who it was, but I got trampled with hugs. When the people finally pulled away, I saw it was Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Grover.

"Hey guys, what's up?", I asked. They all shrugged and stared at me.

"Well, we heard that Piper asked you about Percy and we figured that you would tell her, Jason, and Leo about him and we wanted to help you." Rachel said.

"But I can't do it; it's going to be too hard for me to tell them about Percy!", I replied

"And that is why we will be there, to help you tell them about Percy because we're all his best friend's and you're his girlfriend and best friend, that's why people won't tell them about Percy because they feel that we should tell them." Grover told me. I thought about it and realized he was right.

"Okay fine I'll tell them, but as long as **all **of you guys are there!", I said as I laid down on my bed. They nodded their heads in agreement and turned around to leave.

Then Nico turned around and said, "We'll meet in the Poseidon cabin at 7:30am?". By that point all of them turned around to stare at me to see my reaction, but I just nodded my head so they left.

About 30 minutes later the conch horn blew and all the Athena kids were back from building the Argo II. I got up from my bed, and lead them into the dining pavilion. We got our foods, gave our offerings, and sat down at the Athena table to eat. I would occasionally look at Thalia and Jason sitting a Zeus's table, Nico and Grover at Hades' table, Rachel at the head table with Chiron, Piper at Aphrodite's table, and Leo at Hephaestus' table and think about tomorrow morning. I had no idea what to tell Jason, Leo, and Piper about Percy but I guess that is why Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Grover are going to help me.

Before the campfire was over I walked over to Jason, Leo, and Piper.

"Piper, the answer to your question is yes, I will tell you about Percy." I told her. Excitement crossed their faces as soon as I finished my sentence.

Piper finally said," That's great, but where and when will we meet?".

"You should know that Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Rachel are going to be there and we will be meeting in the Poseidon cabin about 7:30am, is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, that's perfect, we'll see you tomorrow!", Leo replied. With that said we all said our goodbyes and walked to our cabins.

**Well there's the second chapter….I hope that you liked it. I might not update for a while, so I could figure out what memories and pictures to tell and show Piper, Leo, and Jason. But I could probably upload faster if you guys give me some ideas! REVIEW…please!:)**


	3. Memories Part I

**I'd like to thank all of the people that reviewed and gave me ideas for the stor**_**y **_**and a special thanks to the people whose ideas that I actually used in this story and those are: gabbie519, The Not So Goddess, Sea Chick, and Surliat. **

**So here's the next chapter in the story and be aware it is coming to an end in about 2 chapters…..**

Chapter 3: Memories Part I

Jason POV

When I stepped into the Poseidon cabin I noticed that there were 2 beds, 1 looked recently used and the other looked like it's been about a year since someone used it, fish hanging from the ceiling, and a horn on the bedside table by the one that looks recently used. Piper, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, and Grover were sitting on the floor in a circle talking.

"Hey guys", I said as I sat down next to Piper.

"Hey Jason, have you seen Leo?", Grover asked.

"No", I replied. About 5 minutes later Leo barged through the door.

"Finally", Nico grumbled.

"Sorry guys, but the news I have is going to make up for my lateness, the Agro II should be done in about a week!" Leo announced. Everyone looked happier, even Nico.

"That's great, so let's get to the really reason we are all here, each of you are going to ask us a question about Percy starting with Piper.", Annabeth explained

"So…when and how did you guys meet him?", she asked

"Well, I knew him first; I was his protector and he's my best friend.", Grover started

"I met him when I was 10 years old, after a certain quest I him grudge against him and after another quest I forgave him." Nico said. I was going to ask him why he had a grudge against him, but Thalia caught my eye and shook her head signaling me not to ask, yet.

"I met him after his 2nd quest when I got untreeified **(AN: I just made that word up)**, literally, the Golden Fleece brought me back to life.", Thalia said.

" I met him on his 3rd quest , he accidently tried to slice me with his Riptide, his sword, and I helped him escape some Skeleton warriors, then again when we ended up in the same school," Rachel said.

" When I first met him he wasn't awake, I was nursing him back to health after his first fight," Annabeth said. So that's how he met all of them, though I'm wondering about that quest that made Nico hold a grudge against him.

"OK, my turn, what were his first ", I got cut off by the conch signaling breakfast.

"Meet back here after breakfast.", Annabeth reminded us. We all nodded and together we walked out of the Poseidon cabin and towards the dining pavilion. As I sat down at Zeus' table with Thalia ,since she's the only hunter here, I wondered if Juno/Hera did the right thing by switching me and Percy. I still felt a little uneasy about being here. Hopefully, being on the Argo II will calm my nerves, as long as were not in the ocean. I'm just glad that Juno/ Hera decided to let me remember were the Roman Camp was.

After breakfast, Thalia and I headed back to the Poseidon cabin. I sat down next to Thalia and waited for everyone to get back. When everyone was back I said,

"I was going to ask what were his first 2 monsters?".

They all looked at Grover and he nodded his head and replied,

"His first monster was a Fury, Hades demons, and his second monster was the Minotaur. Both times he killed them and didn't know about our world. He defeated the Minotaur with his bare hands, that's how he got the horn", he gestured to the horn I'd seen earlier," and his mom had been taken." I've barely heard much about this guy and he's already amazed me.

"WOW, I haven't even met the guy and I already like him!", Leo said, voicing my thoughts. Everybody looked at Leo and laughed.

"Okay, so it's my turn, what was his first quest?", Leo asked. Everyone looked at Annabeth and Grover, and Grover nodded his head at Annabeth.

"Looks like I'll be telling this story…where should I begin…..how about when he woke up after the Minotaur attack….," Annabeth said. She went on about the quest, and when she told us about when he shot toilet water at Clarisse, I laughed so hard mu sides hurt, everyone else did the same. By the end of the story I was speechless. I couldn't believe that he battled a fury and the minotaur (before he knew he was a half-blood), escaped casino that makes you want to stay in there forever, gone to Pluto/Hades and back, battled Mars/Ares, got dad's master bolt back, and accomplished his true mission: getting his mother back.

After we got over our speechlessness, Piper asked, "What was his 2nd quest?".

"Ohhh…..I think that quest was so much funnier than any other one thanks to Grover wearing a wedding dress….," Annabeth stated. Grover started to blush while we all stared at him and rolled on the floor laughing.

"Ok, Grover why exactly did you wear a wedding dress?", Leo asked.

"Well Polyphemus tried to eat me and the only way I survived was because I dressed up as a lady Cyclops and agreed to marry him! Annabeth, I think you should start at the beginning when you went to go get Percy.", He stated. Annabeth stopped laughing , but she was still trying to catch her breath like the rest of us.

" Well the adventure really started when we blew up Meriwether Prep…", she started. Again, this quest amazed me, he got a Cyclops as a brother, left the camp without permission with a Gods help, got turned into a guinea pig(at that part we were all laughing), escaped the Siren's, saved Grover and Clarisse, escaped Polyphemus, got the Golden Fleece to camp, escaped Kronos' forces(for the second time), and revived Thalia. We were all ,again, speechless at his quest.

I got over my speechlessness before Piper and Leo, and asked, "What was his 3rd quest?". They all looked at Thalia and Grover.

"Well, I'll tell them, it all started when we went to go help Grover with 2 demigods: Bianca and Nico.", she started , but before she could continue or for Leo to ask who Bianca was, the conch sounded , signaling dinner. We all got up and made our way to the dining pavilion knowing that we would have to finish the stories tomorrow.

At the end of dinner, Chiron bellowed," Before, we go to the campfire I would like all of the cabin leaders, their second in commands, the Oracle, the Lieutenant of Artemis and the Lord of the Wild to meet in the Big House…..NOW!". All of the cabin leaders, their second in commands, Rachel, Thalia, Grover, and me got up and followed Chiron into the Big House.

When we were all seated in the Rec. room, Chiron started," We all know that the Argo II was predicted to be done in a week, but somehow we've managed to finish it today!".

The room was silent for a moment, then the Stoll brothers started to clap and everyone else followed their lead and told Leo and Jake(second in command) that they did a great job.

When the clapping died down Rachel asked, "Who else will be going besides Jason, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth?".

"All of the cabin leaders, you, Thalia, Grover, and myself. So, while we are gone the second in commands are in charge of their cabins and Malcolm, Son of Athena, will be in charge of the camp until we get back. Our mission that we need to accomplish is going to the Roman Camp making peace with them, get Percy and the other chosen demigods, come back here, rest for a week since we finished a week before schedule, and the chosen 7 demigods will leave to Greece.", Chiron stated. After the meeting Thalia and me went back to Jupiter's/Zeus' cabin looking forward to tomorrow….on the Argo II.

**Well that has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyways, VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION…should I do a sequel to this story? I will put up a poll on my page so go there and vote….just to let you guys know the story is coming to a end in 2 more chapters…also if the poll results are negative I still might write a sequel because I am going to try to end the story in a unexpected way and if you want to know what that unexpected way is….REVIEW!PLEASE!**


	4. Memories Part II

**Well here's chapter 4…..there's 1 more chapter after this one and then the stories finished and I will keep the poll open a day or 2 after the story is finished, so VOTE!**

**I am so sorry guys...but no matter what I couldn't edit/update my story, but Special thanks to Oceangirl511 for putting how to update in her(looking for Percy) author's note! **

Chapter 4: Memories Part II

Jason POV

Before breakfast was over Chiron made an announcement,

"Campers, you should all know that the Argo II was finished yesterday afternoon and that Jason, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth won't be the only people going on the quest, the cabin leaders, the Oracle, the Lord of the Wild, the Lieutenant of Artemis, and myself will be going, and while we are gone Malcom, Son of Athena, will be in charge of the camp until we get back. Everyone that is boarding the Argo II get your stuff we will be leaving in 5 minutes". Thalia and I ran to our cabin and grabbed our things. I looked around the cabin one last time since I wouldn't be back here for a while and headed out the door with Thalia on my heels. We meet up with Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, and Nico on the deck of the ship.

"Well seeing as we still need to finish our little story time I say we should meet in Annabeth's bunker", Grover stated. The ship was big enough for all of us to get a separate room and still have enough separate rooms for the other demigods coming back with us, girls had the west wing to themselves while the guys had the right wing. We all nodded and went our separate ways. I walked with Nico, Grover, and Nico back to our side of the ship, the whole entire walk was silent that was until we reached my bunker first.

"See you guys later", I said. They nodded and left and I walked in and set my stuff my bed and started to unpack.

5 minutes later I stood in front of Annabeth's door with Leo by my side. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled," Come in!" We opened the door to see Thalia, Rachel, Piper, and Annabeth…having a pillow fight!

"_WHAT_! You have a pillow fight and didn't bother to invite me! What kind of friends are you?" Leo yelped. Thalia just threw a pillow at him and even though he tried to dodge, it hit him square in the face! At that point Nico and Grover had came up and they saw the pillow hit him in the face. We all laughed at the expression on his face when he realized what happened.

"Ok, enough pillow fights, let's start from where we left off in the story." Annabeth said as we walked into her bunker, I was surprised she was handling this well; I thought she would have cried by now, but she looked better than she did at Camp Half-Blood.

"Ok, but first who is Bianca…..Thalia mentioned her at the beginning of the story?" I asked.

They all looked at Nico and he nodded his head and said, "If they want to know about Percy, then we have to tell them about Bianca too."

They looked uncertain, but nodded at Thalia to continue,  
"Bianca _was_ Nico's older sister, when we saved her and Nico Annabeth got captured, and Bianca became a Hunter. The Hunters went to Camp Half-Blood with us and the Oracle, the one before Rachel, gave us a prophecy:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall he lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail, _

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

The people that went on the quest were Bianca, Zoë Nightshade, the lieutenant before me, Grover, and me. Percy stole away on the quest, good thing to or we would have died if he hadn't warned us about the skeleton warriors, but before he did Nico made him promise to keep Bianca safe and he agreed, when we reach the junkyard of the gods Bianca sacrificed herself to save us. We weren't supposed to take anything but Bianca took something for Nico. We would have made it out if it wasn't for Talos, one of Hephaestus's creations, coming to life. Percy saw a maintenance hole at the bottom of his foot and told Bianca and she got inside it and disabled it, but before she could get out it fell on power line. We searched the whole thing, but couldn't find her.", Thalia stopped for a moment, and Nico looked close to tears as did everyone else.

"We finally gave up searching, and we made our way to the Hoover Dam where the skeleton warriors found us and according to Rachel that's where she met Percy. We made our way to San Francisco Percy's friend the Ophiotaurus caught up with us and we realized that, it was the beast that had the power to bring Olympus down, we couldn't leave it, but we couldn't stay so Grover stayed with it since he could understand it. After some help from Mr.D, and Annabeth's dad we made our way to The Garden of the Hesperides. Zoë got us around Landon, the dragon, but she got scraped by his claws we tried to help her but she shook it off. When we got to Mt. Othrys we found Artemis, but we were lead into, Percy took the weight of the sky from Artemis and they trapped Atlas back under there but not before he severely injured Zoë. Atlas killed Zoë, the prophecy line: _And one shall perish by a parent's hand, _meant that Zoë would get killed by her father, Atlas. She knew what that line of the prophecy meant and she still went on the quest. After some amazing flying and shooting, with celestial bronze bullets, by Annabeth's dad, we escaped. When we got back to Olympus I was made the Lieutenant of the Hunters." Thalia finished.

"When they got back to camp nobody would look me in the eyes, so I went to the Big House looking for Bianca. But, I didn't find her, Percy took me on a walk and told me that she died, I didn't handle the news well. You guys know that crack in the dining pavilion floor?", Nico asked us.

We nodded, so he continued, "I made that crack after I found out, and I thought Percy was trying to kill me and I ran away."

"Yeah, and we looked everywhere for him, and when we finally stopped looking Percy figured out he was a Son of Hades. We deiced to keep it to ourselves though. I guess I'll tell you guys about the first half of our 4th quest and Rachel can tell the second half", Annabeth spoke for the first time since the story started. Rachel nodded and Annabeth began the story.

Five minutes later, the story was over and Leo said," Tell us about the Titan War".

Annabeth nodded and said," Nico will have to tell you guys about Percy's trip to the Styx,". Leo, Piper , and me stared at her, I couldn't believe that he took a dip in the River of Styx.

Everyone laughed at our expressions, and Annabeth began the story," I think the Titan War actually started when Percy and Benkendorf went on a mission to blow up the Princess Andromeda…". When the story was over I looked at Piper and Leo they all looked shocked and sad, the same as me, even though I know that I've been in a war I still don't remember it and hearing their part of the war made me remember part of the war on Mt. Othrys. I mostly remembered one-on-one fights, and me and my friends toppling Kronos' throne. I got knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the dinner bell, we got up and Thalia told us to meet on the sky deck after dinner she wanted to show us something.

On the sky deck you could see the stars very clearly.

" What I wanted to show you is up in the stars, do you see a constellation that looks like a girl with a bow running across the sky?," Thalia asked.

"Yeah, I do." Piper stated

"Good, that is Zoë Nightshade, Artemis made her a constellation when she died." Thalia said. Piper stared at it in amazement.

Abruptly, Annabeth called out," Hey Valdez, I don't think anybody told you who really restarted Festus!".

"You know, Annabeth your right(like always)…..OW", he yelled as Annabeth punched him in the gut.

"Anyways, who did restart Festus?", Piper asked.

"You're looking at them", Annabeth replied. Leo looked at her like this was his first time seeing her.

"_No way, _you have to tell me about it," Leo said.

"Okay, it all started when we were playing Capture the Flag, it was before the Titan War ," Annabeth started as Leo, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover and I sat down around her, " Me and Silena Beauregard, head of Aphrodite, were spying on Percy and Benkendorf when they found his head which was being pulled by Myrmekes and Benkendorf got taken captive. Percy, Silena, and me took Festus's head and searched through the woods until we came to a crater with the dragon's neck sticking out. I finally got Festus's head connected to his body and Percy, Silena, and I led him to the Myrmekes lair. While Festus distracted the Myrmekes we got Benkendorf out of there. We were going to leave Festus, but Silena convinced us otherwise and we got Festus to go after us but he was trying to kill us so Benkendorf created a plan and he disabled Festus. Ohhh….. And me and Silena won Capture the Flag!", Annabeth finished. Leo looked impressed, Piper looked shocked, everyone else looked like they've heard the story before (which they probably have),and I'm pretty sure that my face looked like a cross between Leo and Piper's.

"So, anyone want to hear the story about Thalia, Percy, and me going to the Underworld for my step-mother's evil reasons?", Nico asked. We all laughed at his randomness and told him to continue.

"Well, one minute I was in a New Orleans graveyard and the next I was standing next to Percy, Thalia, and Mrs. O'Leary, Percy's pet hellhound. Then, all of a sudden the ground started rumbling and it gave away. Few seconds later we were standing in my step-mother's, Persephone, garden in the Underworld. She sat us down and told us that Hades' sword was missing and that no one knew that he was forging a sword, so we had to find the thief and get the sword back to him showing that Thalia and Percy trust him so that Zeus and Poseidon won't protest to Hades having a new weapon. But, Thalia and Percy weren't going to do it but I told them it's better than having it in Kronos' hands so they agreed. Persephone gave us flower to guide us to the thief, and every time a petal fell off the thief got closer to escaping. The first place we went was to Sisyphus, then we had to go to Melione's cave, but we ran into some Keres and Percy got injured. We escaped, but before we could get to Melione's cave we had to cross the River of Lethe. We couldn't figure out what to do, but thankfully Percy was a Son of Poseidon, he lifted the water into an arch big enough for Thalia and me to get through. But, when it was his turn he made it half-way before he collapsed, and the river crashed down on him, we thought he was gone, but he surprised us when he _crawled out of the river_ and passed out," Nico paused to take a breath. I already knew that Percy went to the River of Lethe, Annabeth told me so, but I didn't know that he _crawled out of the river._

"When he woke up, we walked the rest of the way to Melione's cave. We found the thief, it was Ethan Nakamura, and he had Iapetus the Titan with him. Ethan wanted to flee, but Iapetus was to stupid do what Ethan said. Percy fought Iapetus and he sent both of them into the Lethe. Percy's memory was still intact, but Iapetus's memory was wiped. Ethan had enough sense to run before Thalia could impale an arrow in his foot. When we returned the sword to Hades we found out that Persephone tricked us into getting the sword back when Hades didn't even know that the sword existed. I stayed to watch over Iapetus and get closer to my father." Nico finished. They all looked at our faces and laughed.

"WOW, you guys have some crazy adventures when Percy's around. Do you have some pictures?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we'll show them to you guys tomorrow. We I'm about to go to bed, so we meet here, again, around noon?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup, fine with me", Rachel stated. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. We all got up said goodnight and went back to our bunks.

**Well that was my longest chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it…I'll be working on the last chapter of the story today or tomorrow *sob*. I'll try to have it up by Friday or the weekend. My updates might be slow during the week days since I like to start writing a chapter at night. I'm leaning towards making a sequel…..anyways REVIEW and tell me what you think and sorry if I got some the memories wrong!**


	5. Pictures

**This is the last chapter of Memory Lane: Percy Jackson Style *SOB*! I'd like to thank all of the people that reviewed, put as favorite story/author, or put as a story alert! And I'd like to give my biggest thanks to all of the people that gave me ideas or encourage me to update more! At the end of this chapter I will announce if I will do a sequel! Sorry that I haven't been updating, I had a world cultures test Friday and I had to study, I know not a good excuse but that's all I have!**

Chapter 5: Pictures

Piper POV

After lunch I meet up with Annabeth, with a box in her hand, Thalia, and Rachel. We walked onto the sky deck finding the boys waiting, that's was surprising.

"Finally", Leo grumbled, I think Nico was starting to rub off on him.

"Whatever Valdez, just be glad we came", Thalia said.

"OK, moving on, did you bring the pictures?" Grover asked Annabeth. Thalia, Rachel, and Annabeth rolled their eyes as Annabeth held up her box of pictures. Everyone sat down around Annabeth while she trifled through the box to find the picture she was looking for.

"AHH…here it is!" Annabeth exclaimed. She held out a picture with a boy with black hair, much like Thalia and Nico's, and sea green eyes in the middle of Annabeth and Grover with his arms draped across their shoulders grinning widely.

"I'm guessing you guys can tell which one is Percy?" Annabeth asked. Jason, Leo, and I nodded, before she continued, "That was after our first quest to get Zeus's master bolt". She looked through the box again until she found what she was looking for. She showed us a picture of Percy, Annabeth, and a big guy with one eye that was brown.

"That's Percy brother, Tyson, he's a Cyclops", Annabeth said pointing at the guy with the one eye.

"Hey Annabeth, I didn't know you still had this picture", Thalia said holding up a picture with Thalia and Percy in the middle with Grover and Annabeth on either side of them they were standing in front of Thalia's Pine Tree with the Golden Fleece hung across it

"Well, yeah I kept it, that was right after our 2nd quest and you had just got untreeified", Annabeth stated. When Annabeth said that, Grover looked at the picture and laughed.

"I remember that day, Percy didn't want to stand next to Thalia he was afraid that she would punch him again", Grover said. We all looked at Thalia, but she just shrugged and laughed to herself.

"Hey Annabeth who are they?" Jason asked as he came over with a picture of Percy and Grover standing next to Thalia who was standing next to two girls, one of them had the silver tiara that Thalia wore so I assumed that, that was Zoë Nightshade, the other girl looked exactly like Nico, and I guessed that, that was Bianca di Angelo.

"Well the one that looks like Nico is his sister and the other girl is Zoë Nightshade, I think that was before their quest to save Artemis." Annabeth said. At hearing his sister's name Nico came over to look at the picture, he smiled slightly at it.

"Hey guys, look at this one!" Grover yelled. We all walked over to him to look at the picture he was holding. It was a group picture of Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Nico, and Rachel; they were all laughing at something and smiling at the camera.

"I remember that one, that was right after the Battle of the Labyrinth and after our 4th quest!" Annabeth exclaimed. When I looked at Annabeth I saw an emotion on her face that shocked me, it was happiness, I would have thought she would have been in the mood she was when in when we were on the beach and I asked her to tell me about Percy, sad and distant, but I think that her talking about Percy has helped her. All of a sudden we heard Nico trying not to laugh and not succeeding. We all went over to Nico to see what he was laughing at and when we did we fell over laughing, all of us, it was a picture of Clarisse soaking wet and toilet water being shot at her and you could see Percy sitting on the bathroom floor in a circle of dryness while everything else was soaking wet.

"I remember that, I was showing Percy around when Clarisse came up and took Percy to the bathroom, she always liked to dunk newbies head's in the toilet, and she tried to do that to Percy, his head was a foot away from the toilet when the toilet water shot out and flooded the bathroom and I was in there." Annabeth told us that just made me laugh even harder. I was suddenly glad that everyone else was on the left wing of the ship for training, so they didn't see us rolling on the floor laughing looking like idiots.

After we all calmed down Annabeth said," Hey Grover, do you remember this?" , she held up a picture with Grover passed out and Percy trying to pull him up the hill looking tired while holding a horn in his hand, when Grover saw the picture he blushed.

"What happened to them?" Leo asked.

"Ohhh…that was after Percy's fight with the Minotaur and his mom was taken captive, me and Chiron were sitting on the porch when we saw him come up, I didn't know that there was a picture of that, the Stolls probably took that picture that night", Annabeth said.

"Hey Annabeth, when was this one taken?" Thalia asked, holding up a picture of Percy walking up on the beach at Camp Half-Blood looking sad. Before Annabeth could reply to her questions the lunch bell rung.

After lunch we meet up on the sky deck again.

"To answer your question Thalia that picture was after Benkendorf died and he came back to Camp Half-Blood", Annabeth stated. We spent the rest of the day looking at pictures. Some were happy, sad, cute, funny, and others were embarrassing. It was getting very late and by that time the rest of us were just about to go to bed but that was until Rachel found a batch of pictures that we didn't see. On the top was a picture of Percy, Tyson, Nico, a man with salt-pepper hair, and a woman with brown hair and she looked welcoming. Then, Nico exclaimed, "I remember that picture that was for Percy's 15th birthday right before the Titan War. That's Percy's mom, Sally Jackson Blofis," pointing to the woman," and that is his step-father Paul Blofis", pointing to the guy. Rachel, who was holding the pictures, moved to the next one to find Percy running out of a building called '_Goode High school'_ with Rachel following close behind.

"That's when I met him for the second time, there was Empousa in the building and Percy couldn't see them and I could since I could see through the mist. He also told me about the mythological world." Rachel said, looking at the picture with amused eyes. The next picture she shifted to was quite amusing, it showed a soaking wet Thalia with a lightning bolt behind her and Percy standing in front of the creek, in the woods of Camp Half-Blood, with a wave behind him, his clothes shredded like he got hit with one of Thalia's lightning bolt (which he probably did), looking like it was getting to be hurled at Thalia. Everyone looked at Thalia for and explanation; she had an amused expression on her face when she saw the picture.

"That was taken when we were playing Capture the Flag after our quest and Percy made us lose. Let's just say that I got a little mad", she said.

"Gosh, did you guys need a restraining order?" Leo asked playfully, but that only got him a punch in the gut from Thalia while everybody else laughed. The next picture was Annabeth, Percy, Festus, a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, and an African American guy; you could tell that he was a Hephaestus child because he had biceps like he worked in the forges all the time they were all crowded around Festus not even noticing that someone was taking a picture of them.

"That is Silena Beauregard she was the Counselor for the Aphrodite cabin before she died," Annabeth pointed to the girl," and that is her boyfriend Charles Benkendorf , he was the Counselor for the Hephaestus cabin before he died.", Annabeth said while she pointed to the guy.

"Guys, you have got to see this picture!", Nico yelled while laughing, he had taken the pictures out of Rachel's hands and was looking at a picture with a blushing Percy and a blushing Annabeth holding hands on the campers shoulders. When the rest of us saw the picture we all looked at Annabeth, who was a bright red, and started laughing.

"I'm curious why were you guys on their shoulders?" Jason asked gesturing to the picture.

"It was Percy's birthday and I bought him a cupcake and we started talking, I knew he was trying to tell me how he felt, so after him struggling to say the right words and me laughing at him I put my arms around his neck and kissed him, but we were interrupted by Clarisse and some of the other campers and they dunked us in the lake", Annabeth said, when she finished the story she blushed even more. The next picture mirrored her story; it was Percy and Annabeth coming up from the water kissing. When Annabeth saw the picture she blushed even darker and said," I think were done with the pictures!"

After we put the pictures up, we were about to go our separate ways, but the Stolls came up and Travis (I think) said," There you guys are we were looking all over for you guys, Chiron wants all of us in the command center,_ now_!", With some confused looks thrown at one another we followed the Stoll brothers to the command center.

When we got there the rest of the Consolers where there, except for Chiron, so we took our seats to wait for him. While we waited I wondered if Percy would remember Annabeth or what Annabeth would do when she saw Percy. Finally, after 5 minutes of waiting Chiron, he sat down and said," Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I was in the Navigation room checking to see where we were". He didn't look happy about where we were so I asked,

"Where are we?"

"The Roman Camp, my dear child, we have arrived at the Roman Camp…"

**That was the end I hoped you liked it! I have made my decision….. I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL! Thank you to everyone that reviewed or added as favorite/story alert and thank you to people that added me to their favorite authors list….means so much to me guys! I will let you guys know that I am planning on having Percy remember Chiron and Grover, he will not remember Annabeth…but don't worry Percabether's, I love Percabeth as much as any Percabeth fan and they belong together so they will be together by the end of the story! Plus I want to make the Greeks entrance funny so if you guys have any ideas of that or any other people Percy should remember, review and who's POV should I start with? Don't except the sequel to be up for a long time sorry I have this major project in World Cultures I have to do, but I will try to update, if I get some ideas!:) What should the ****Roman Camp be called? PM me your suggestions if you have any!**

**-**_**booklover484**_


	6. Sequel Information

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you guys know that the title for the sequel is going to be called…THE JOURNEY OF MEMORIES! Love it Hate it? Tell me what you think if a lot of people don't like the title I might change it! The first chapter will be in Percy's POV…..that is the only spoiler I'm going to give you guys! I am starting the story now…..so bear with me guys it might be about 2 weeks before I actually get the sequel up, but of course if I'm able to get it up before then I will definitely try!**

_**booklover484 **_


End file.
